Nico Di Angelo At Hogwarts
by lostinthebookstore
Summary: Nico faces challenges and secrets with his friends at Hogwarts. Includes: Solangelo, Frazel, FeirroChase, Sam/Amir, Sanubis, Carter/Zia and OC/OC
1. Before Hogwarts

This was the day Nico Di Angelo went to Hogwarts.

His cousins Jason, Percy, Thalia and his sister Bianca were already at Hogwarts, in their sixth year. So were their girlfriends and friends, Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, Frank and Leo. His childhood best friend, Will Solace would be there as well. Nico hadn't seen him since his mother had died, and the mysterious lawyer took them to the Lotus Foster Home. He'd been taken out with Bianca and introduced to his half sister Hazel. Apparently, his, Bianca's and Hazels Father was a distinguished member of the Wizegamot and magic was real, which pretty much sucked. He'd been nervous ever since he went to get his school supplies in Diagon Alley. What if he wasn't put in the same house as Hazel? They were joining Hogwarts together along with Rachel, a muggleborn student with a talent for art. He couldn't bear to be separated from her, especially since her boyfriend Sammy had dumped her. He felt like she needed even more protecting now- even though she could do it perfectly well herself. Nico had seen first-hand how well she could manipulate precious metals and get animals to trust her. He'd once sat on her coloring book and the scars hadn't faded for a month.

What if Will Solace didn't like him anymore, or worse, didn't remember him!? It had been a long time, but Nico would still be crushed. At that moment, Hazel poked her head round the door.

"Aunt Sally's here to pick us up, grab your suitcase and let's go!"

She disappeared down the stairs and Nico didn't let go of the breath he was holding till he was sure she was gone. He wasn't sure he could hide these alarming new powers at Hogwarts. He loved Hazel dearly, but there were things he couldn't share with her. There was a sharp knock at the door. Bianca opened the door and scowled.

"What are you playing at Nico? You may not want to go to Hogwarts but you're going to make everyone late and do you really want to do that to Hazel? You're being so self-"

She got a good look at her brothers face and sat down heavily

"Nico, what's going on? You were so excited when you got your letter. Now…"

He sighed.

"Watch." He said sadly. He concentrated deeply on the cold floorboards, putting all his sadness and pain into it. The floorboards cracked open into a black abyss and a skeletal hand crawled out…

Bianca gasped in revulsion and crawled backwards till she was hugging the walls. Nico waved his hand and the skeleton was swallowed back into the black hole. He groaned "Bet now you think I'm a monster, don't you? Don't worry, I won't show my creepy abilities in front of your frein-"He was cut off as Bianca pulled him into a suffocating hug.

"I love you no matter what. You'll be fine at Hogwarts. The most powerful witches and wizards often show extra powers before they are properly trained. You're no more a freak than I'm a muggle."

Nico grinned.

"Come on then! What are you waiting for?"


	2. The Sorting

**I am really sorry about this being short I'm typing at 6 am. Please review Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Nico looked over to where Percy, Jason, Frank and Leo were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Bianca and Annabeth were sitting at the table even though they were from different houses, a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw respectively. They all smiled at him and Bianca gave him a thumbs up. Rachel and Hazel were chatting and when they saw him looking at them they grinned widely at him and waved madly. With a twinge of pain he saw that Will Solace was chatting to his friends and determinedly not looking at him. Nico knew he had seen him because they'd had an awkward encounter on the platform where they had bumped into each other going into the wall. He'd stared at Nico for a second before Nico had run off, embarrassed. He knew that was bad manners. Bianca had drummed it in to him how to act, how to talk and how to behave from a very young age. He just couldn't help it! He always remembered Will Solace being cute, but he had morphed from a slightly dorky happy-go-lucky cutie to a drop-dead-gorgeous blue-eyed blonde-haired hottie. Professor Mcgonagall called out his name and he took a deep breath and stumbled onto the stage. He sat down on the stool and she placed the sorting hat on his head. The hat spoke in his mind,

"Hmmm, interesting. You would do well in Slytherin, but I also sense great bravery. Better be…Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded into cheering. He dizzily wandered over to where his cusions and friends were sitting and sat in a daze throughout the rest of the meal. He only awoke when Hazel got sorted. He felt guilty that he had missed Rachel's sorting but his friends told him she was Sorted into Ravenclaw, where Annabeth was looking after her now. Hazel was sorted into Gryffindor as well, but Will was the newest Hufflepuff. Dumbledore gave some announcements about the Quiddich team tryouts and that Hufflepuff house was leading the Hospital Healers group, but help from any other house was appreciated. Suddenly it hit him- he wouldn't be in the same house as Bianca- she was a Slytherin. How would he hide his powers without any help? **(I've just realized this has taken a wrong turn and Nico is now Elsa. Sorry!)** The Prefects, including Annabeth for Ravenclaw and Jason and Reyna for Gryffindor, were now motioning for the first years to come with them. There had been a mix up and Percy had been Prefect for a week, before he stepped down for Jason. There had also been another stringy sixth year named Octavian who tried to organize a petition to make him Prefect. To be frank, it hadn't worked. He only got a few signatures before he was supposed to submit. It seemed to be everyone Nico was related to or friends with had an aura of achievement. Percy had been Gryffindor keeper in the Quiddich team since third year, Piper was the top student in charms and had received tons of awards for her amazing work, Annabeth was a Prefect as well as being the only student who could surpass Mcgonagall in Transfiguration, Reyna was the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Prefect, Rachel was stunning at art, Jason was Beater for the Gryffindor team and Prefect, Thalia was the best at Herbology, especially Pine trees, Leo was the cheekiest and all teachers despaired of him because he messed around in class even though he was super smart, and even Nico recognized the girl sitting next to him, her name was Calpso and she had undergone a period in St Mungo's but was now one of the best witches in Hogwarts. What could Nico do but be nerdy and raise skeletons? Not the best conversation opener,

"Hi, my name is Nico and I can summon demons from hell!"

Yeah, right! 


	3. Dorm room

**I am introducing my ooc today. Also there will be characters from the other parts of Rick Riordan's multiverse. Sorry if u don't agree with houses, I was stuck for ideas. Sorry for long wait!**

I strolled into my dorm room where I found my new roommates. There was a kid called Magnus Chase, who kinda reminded me of Will Solace, with his blue eyes and blonde hair…No! Stop it Nico, you can't think like that. These kids wouldn't understand however nice they were. He was also a pretty good healer, and he was going to join the hospital helpers. That didn't mean he was weak in the magic department though. He had created a brand new spell, at the age of 7, which would disarm everybody in the proximity from their wands, or in a muggle's case, a gun or knife.

There was another kid called Alex Fierro. Apparently she **(she/he is gonna be female today, in case you were wondering)** was transgender, but she had chosen to bunk in the boy's dorm. She scared him even more than all the girls he had grown up with- and he had a lot to choose from. Annabeth, with her extensive knowledge of Chinese burns, punching and/or general martial arts and humiliation techniques. How about Thalia, who could cause power cuts and electrocute you. Or even Piper, who could make you do the most embarrassing things possible. He could see that Magnus was extremely smitten with her, but she was oblivious.

Next, a kid called Carter Kane. His sister Sadie was very, very, domineering, but he had finally managed to escape. He was extremely adept with self defense and jinx spells but not so much with Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures or potions. His father was also a member of the Wizagemot so he had already seen Carter at a few of his father's boring functions where he bodily dragged Nico to look like a kindly family man.

There was also another guy called Giovanni Stelle but we were told to call him Gio. He was the only muggleborn in the dorm, and had apparently been obsessed with magic since a very young age. He was Italian as well as Nico, and was also a super dragon nerd. His childhood friend was also in Gryffindor, so they would meet up in the morning. Her name was Rebel O'Mannad, an Irish girl moved to England when she was 7, and from his expression, he had a crush on her, but was too scared to say. Nico made a mental note to get them together. He maybe a dunce at his own romantic problems, but Piper was an expert, and she had given him a crash course when she was bored. They chatted together for a while, and then got to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of classes, homework and teachers.


	4. New Friends

**I'll probably do a Christmas story soon. Thank you for reading!**

"NICOOOOOO!"

He could hear Hazel yelling as she towed two other girls across the Great Hall, followed by a girl laughing her head off. He assumed these were her dorm mates. He grinned as he stood up to greet her. One of the girls she was dragging arched her back and looked at Carter.

"Hello, brother dear. Long time no see. " He rolled his eyes. This was obviously Carter's infamous sister, Sadie.

"And that's how I like it!"He retorted. Sadie sniffed She had blonde hair with assorted red highlights and a smirk on her face. Perfect. Another smart sarcastic girl to deal with. He frowned.

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be 5 in a dorm?"

Another girl in a hijab yanked her way off Hazel.

"Alex was supposed to be our fifth, but he favored the boys company over his own sister!"

It was clearly all good natured banter and had been said a million times over.

"I'm Sam, by the way, in case you were wondering. I've seen you before, at my dad's trial."

Before they could say anything, she carried on talking.

"Yes, I said trial. He's in Azkaban right now for killing a muggle. But that doesn't change anything about me. Understood?"

The laughing girl pushed her way forwards. She had dark purple hair with black tips, black lipstick and mascara and she was surprisingly…short. What she lacked in height she made up for in passion. Nico had a feeling that even though she was muggleborn and they all had far more experience with fighting; she could floor any of them in three seconds flat. This was obviously Rebel.

"So?" she said, smirking. "You're not going to give your best friend a hi, Gio?"

He rugby tackled her and they started talking in a very fast pace about what classes they had. Apparently, we were all in the same class. Sam groaned.

"Seriously, Reb, were not allowed makeup in school hours! And I thought it was wash out dye! Is it permanent?!"

She just laughed and said teasingly,

"I was born with it, so it's not going to wash out anytime soon. And the makeup is fine! No one's going to notice." She noticed me staring at her and glared at me. "So you're Nico Di Angelo. You seem shorter than I remember."

"You're one to talk!" I scowled. Her cheeks flared pink and she stepped forward, looking like she was going to smack me. Suddenly a new thought hit me 'Wait, what do you mean, you _remember_? "

Her frown dipped and she stepped backwards and sat down on a seat, where everybody else was having breakfast. I followed suit and sat down opposite

"You really don't remember? We were in the Lotus foster home together. I was only there for a few days before I ran away. You gave me a black eye because I had the Happy Meal toy you wanted."

"Oh." I looked away, embarrassed. To break the silence I asked her, "What were you doing in the foster home? What happened to your parents?"

She made a noise like a strangled cat and bit her lip , hurriedly struck up a conversation with Hazel, hiding behind her curtain of lavender hair. I wasn't going to get answers anytime soon. But that's okay. I was willing to wait. Sam beckoned me over.

"See that guy, With the black robes? We've got him next. Don't get on his bad side!"

"Why?"

"His name is Snape- has a grudge against everyone and everyone has a grudge against him. He teaches Potions. Wait- breakfasts over- tell you later!"

She got up and left him wondering whatever made him so scary. It must be bad, the way he was looking at Rebel…

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and give me ideas!**


	5. Hazel's Transfiguration

**The next few chapters will be in the POV of different people. Enjoy and please review! Thanks to Blackbird for the review, I will definitely try to change that, thanks for the tip!**

Nobodies POV:

They trooped to the corridors, for their first lessons. What they had today and tomorrow was Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and Defense against the Dark Arts, Flying Lessons, Divination and Potions. **( I know that students don't do some subjects till third year but for the sake of poetic license they're doing them.),** in that order. The teacher met them at the door, her expression grim.

Hazel POV:

The teacher was called Professor Mcgonagall. I couldn't wait to show her what I could do already! I'd been practicing all night, or at least until Sadie started to complain that she couldn't go to class if her combat boots were Hot Dogs. This led to Sam telling her that she couldn't wear combat boots to class, and a huge pillow fight broke out.

Reb and Sadie were a bit wary at first, since they were both used to being the tough girls in their neibourhood. They soon found out that they could join forces, and scaring people as a group is more effective.

I guess that we scare people as a dorm, and even more with my brother's dorm. I mean, it's not that hard.

Reb, Alex and Sadie are just plain scary, Sam has a wide range of death glares, Nico ignores the uniform code blatantly and is extremely emo and grumpy towards pretty much anyone, Carter excludes a kind of confidence mixed with know-everything sass, Magnus is just that guy who wears a hoodie all the time and has visible muscles but is never seen exercising, and I guess I have a pretty bad reputation of waking people up early in the morning, and Bianca says I'm so happy all the time it's kind of freaky. Well, maybe I'm not as scary as the others, but it's a start!

As I was daydreaming, Professor Mcgonagall called me up for a demo! Eek! Couldn't mess this up. I raised my wand and with a smooth motion, changed my Transfiguration textbook into a rubber duck. Professor Mcgonagall looked shell-shocked and her face had gone a bit pale.

"Well that was certainly … interesting. Are you sure you are not a protégée of Hecate... But no matter. I will see you after class, Miss Levesque. Now everyone, please turn your textbooks to page 30 and copy the spell, changing your textbook into a rubber duck, just like Miss Levesque did."

Suffice it to say, nobody managed it. The only changes made were Sam's textbook turning bright yellow and Carter dousing his textbook with water in the effort. The thought that I was the only one to do it gave me goosebumps. The class ended and she called me up to her desk, her face stern.


	6. Charms and the Beginning of a Prank

Sadie POV:

Hazel came rushing up to us, her face glowing.

"Mcgonagall said that I had extremely rare talent better than anybody at that age in the whole of the Wizarding World! She's going to give me extra coaching!"

I smiled. That girl may be extremely nice, but she is wonderfully naïve. Coaching is work. Extra work. Nobody in their right mind would want that! Still, I was happy for her. I was –ugh, I can't believe this- scared that I wouldn't fit in without Carter. As annoying as he was, he had a knack for making friends and being social. Hazel got us all to be inseparable in 5 minutes flat.

Next it was Charms. I considered myself to be quite the Charms Prodigy. I could charm that teacher in two seconds- pun intended! Carter would say that was cringe. I object. Its only cringe when he says it. When I say it, it's quite charming. Another intended pun!

I pushed open the door, and we took our seats. I was next to Hazel's brother, Nico. I didn't get a proper greeting at breakfast. Now I get a proper look. He's dyed his entire school uniform black, and I've got to admit, he looks extremely cute. I don't like him in that way though. You'd have to be blind to not notice the blonde Hufflepuff boy and him exchanging looks when the other wasn't looking. Gryffindors normally have their lessons with Slytherins, but they decided to switch it up this year. Everyone else in the class noticed, and even the old transfiguration bat fought groans when they pointedly avoided each other.

Back to Charms. The teacher was talking about some spell that Lit up your wand. Been there. Done that. Lit-rally. Intended pun. Again. I leant across Nico and passed a note to Alex. I know all the girls, Carter as well unfortunately, I was getting to know Nico and Magnus, and I sat next to Gio during breakfast. Alex was the only one I had to get to know. She

 **(Female again. Following the books, in which she/he is mostly female but sometimes male.)**

She seemed pretty cool. I trust anyone with green hair- I was going for a green streak today as well- but not the same color, kind of a camo green, hers was black at the roots and fading to dark green. She opened the note and read it. Hastily scribbling a reply, she smirked and passed it back. I had asked her if she could prank Carter because she slept in the boys dorm. I unfolded the note and almost laughed out loud.

She was going to put a stolen truth potion from Snape's stores in the boys drinks at lunch so we could ask them their greatest secrets. I couldn't wait to ask Carter! I was pretty sure he liked my friend from home, Lacy. But I had to be sure. I wanted to ask Nico as well. I was pretty sure he had got some juicy secrets to spill. Gio and Magnus seemed like open books, but I couldn't be sure. She said she would ask Sam and Reb. I wasn't sure with that part. Reb would definitely be up for a prank, but I wasn't sure about Sam. She might tattle on us. But Alex was her sister and she would know. I passed along Nico, But before it reached Alex, Flitwick reached out with his wand and grabbed it with impossible speed. He unfurled it and said crisply

"Well, class, let's see what is so much more important to Miss Kane and Miss"

Here he threw a questioning look at Alex. She nodded assent.

"Miss Fierro than my lesson, witch, by the way, I noticed you haven't been paying attention to, Miss Kane. You might want to stop ogling at Mr Di Angelo and pay attention."

I feel sure I went bright red. Shouldn't have underestimated him. I could see Carter and Hazel staring at me knowingly. Holy Khufu, did they think I _liked_ him?! Ew! Seriously?! That blonde Hufflepuff stared at me as well, sort of…angry. Investigate that later. Flitwick quickly scanned the note and him face broke into a huge grin.

"For the sake of the contents of this note, I will not read it out. But Misses Kane and Fierro, I expect you will listen a bit more from now on. I did a lot of these when I was at Hogwarts, you know. Now please perform the spell I have showed the class."

I hopped out my chair and did the necessary double flick and incantation, lumos. The tip of my wand lit up with a golden glow. Flitwick nodded approval.

"Acceptable for a beginner. Try to keep your wand straight at the flick. Class dismissed."


	7. Friendship, Pranks and a Choice

Gio's POV:

It's only lunch and I'm already super tired. There was some serious drama today. Reb seems either really mad or upset at something. Maybe she's just homesick. I'd better go check it out though- just to be safe. I slowed down till I was the same pace with her and Sam. Sam waved goodbye and walked on to join Carter and Sadie. They were bickering –again. Reb was looking down fiercely. She clutched her books tightly and I was shocked to see a tear dribbling silently down her check. Reb _never_ cried.

"Reb. _Reb._ Rebel. "

She looked up at me as if noticing me for the first time. She quickly wiped off her tears and glared at me.

"You didn't see anything."

O my gosh. She could be so thick headed sometimes. Couldn't she see that I was trying to _help_ her?!

"Holy mother of – Just come in here! I pushed her into a broom closet that was next to us. **(hint hint room of requirement)**

" All right, Reb. What's going on?!"

I was surprised by the anger in my voice.

You were super exited to come here. Before breakfast you looked really happy. Now you're crying. You used to tell me everything. Now you've found other friends have you forgotten about me? Do you even want to be friends anymore?!"

She blinked and seemed to deflate.

"Um…Okay…I guess I'll just…go."

Ah, geez. I'm a terrible person. What kind of best friend yells at their crying best friend?!

"Reb, wait. I'm sorry. It's just…so different from home, you know? Wait; did Nico say something to you? I saw you talking to him at breakfast. Is he why you're upset?"

She said, in so soft a voice that I had to lean in to catch it,

"He was asking about… you know, my parents."

Oh. That explains it. I was the only one she had ever told about her parents. I swear if I ever saw them again, after all the pain they had caused her.

They had given her away when she was a baby because she was never meant to happen, a mistake. We tracked them down when we was 7. She was completely sure that they would love her now she was older. They didn't. In fact, they seemed to hate her more. They shoved her out the door, calling her names and threatening her. Then the worst part. A four year old girl poked her head round the door. She was their new daughter. She had replaced her. Reb ran away sobbing and never spoke about her parents again. She seemed to grow a hard protective shell, keeping her from further hurt but pushing away everyone who cared about her.

I impulsively stepped forward and hugged her. She stiffened, and then relaxed and hugged me back. I guess she didn't get many hugs. I pulled away.

"They were jerks. It happens. Not everyone is like that."

She dried her eyes and smiled at me.

"I guess you're right. But we should get to lunch now. They'll be wondering where we are."

Together we climbed out the cupboard.

They were just starting to eat when we arrived. Sadie whispered something in Reb's ear. She glanced in my direction, then smirked and sat down. I sat down next to Carter, and Alex suddenly exclaimed,

"Hey, Sam, there was that drinking contest we used to do- we should totally do it here. Boys go first."

"Why boys?" Carter grumbled.

Sadie started making chicken noises, clearly directed at Carter.

He grumbled a lot, but grudgingly agreed. Nico and Magnus were less sure, but they relented. I felt like something bad was going to happen, but I agreed anyway.

"Bottoms up!"

Nico grimaced. We drank and then finished at the exact same time. The girls all looked at each other…and burst out laughing.

Magnus smacked him lips and groaned.

"Truth potion was it?"

Noticing our gob smacked expressions; he shrugged and said sheepishly,

"Well, I know stuff like this. Don't look so surprised!"

. Carter looked like a cow hit by a shovel. Nico had gone so pale he looked like a ghost.

Suddenly it hit me. _Truth_ potion. Oh, God. What if they asked me about my crush on- oh my God, I can't believe I'm saying this - I have a crush on Reb. There, I said it! Then everybody would know.

Hazel looked a bit nervous and spoke up.

"It's not actually on all of you. I left out Nico."

Sam, Alex, Sadie and Reb all groaned. Nico, however, looked like he was going to faint with relief. Lucky him.

Sadie sat forward, looking at Carter intensely. I can't blame the poor boy for being scared- his sister had a bad reputation for soul baring truths in a late-night game of truth or dare.

Gio cleared his throat.

"Sorry for interrupting this little stare-off but…Who got the other truth potion, Hazel?"

All eyes turned to Hazel. Sadie slurped her drink noisily,

"Well, I hope it was Reb. Now, back on to the questions."

Hazel swallowed,

"Sadie."

There was as stunned silence, and then Carter started snorting in laughter, rocking back and forwards, with tears in his eyes. Nico stuffed a fist in his mouth to muffle the laughing, and Magnus was laughing so hard he almost fell off the bench. I could see the girls fighting to keep a straight face, and eventually giving up and I could barely see for laughing. Sadie, on the other hand, was looking around wildly as if someone could help her.

Eventually we all sobered up. Sadie glared at all of us and went back to freaking out Carter. It was a bit of a shock when she finally spoke.

"Do you like Lacy?"

Sam explained under her breath that Lacy was a friend of Sadie that went in Hufflepuff. She was pretty certain that Carter had a crush on her.

Carter looked extremely bemused,

"No! Why would you even think that?"

Sadie looked a bit disgruntled.

"Then who?"

He looked a bit sheepish and mumbled,

"Girl from Dumstrang. Zia Rashid. Girl from the poster."

Ooh. Her. Carter had a pic of a girl with straight black hair looking quite serious on his side of our dorm. He looked at it all the time and I mean _all the time._ But Dumstrang? Did not know that. Reb looked at me and whispered something to Sam. She in turn whispered to Alex and Alex whispered to Hazel. They all ginned identical evil diabolical grins. This couldn't be good. Hazel announced,

"We are going to ask all of you your crushes as a warm-up, then we'll get down to the big stuff."

"WARM-UP?! Do you have any idea how much this stuff means to us guys- sorry, Sadie, people, we actually do care what people think of us, despite your attitude towards us."

There was a stunned silence. I began to worry that I'd said too much. Then Magnus began to laugh.

"Well said, man. Well said."

Sadie seemed to be working out a strategy.

"How about, we only ask two questions: Crush and something else?"

I nodded approval.

"Still not ideal, but better."

Alex interrupted,

"Hold on, what do you mean _we_? We're asking you as well!"

Sadie looked like She'd swallowed a live mouse.

What- um- no –really?"

"Yes."

Reb said firmly.

"Now, bags me Gio. He's got a good secret! Okay, Gio. Do you or do you not like a certain Zelie Fore?"

I groaned. Zelie was my muggle friend back home. Reb had been teasing me about her since she met me, and it obviously hadn't stopped now.

"No. For the 6 millionth time!"

She gave a little smile that was infuriatingly cute. Geez, stop smiling like that!

Hazel grinned in excitement.

"My turn! Sadie, is that boy in your picture in your wardrobe you think nobody else can see part of the reason you were staring at Nico in Charms?"

Sadie went scarlet. She hid her face and muttered,

"Kind of. Oh, shut up Carter."

Nico and Hazel were exchanging looks. He mouthed something to her, and Hazel's eyes widened. She giggled and nodded. He quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper, folded it into a paper airplane and threw it at a tall 6th year sitting at the Slytherin table. She opened it and looked at them.

She said something to a third year across from her, and he looked up from his breakfast. He glanced at Sadie and his mouth fell open. He straightened himself up and awkwardly waved at her. She looked up and had the exact same reaction. It was quite funny really. He made the sign for talk later and said something to the 6th year. Sadie smiled broadly and blushed. She seemed forget us momentarily, and when we came back to earth, we were all staring at her.

She blushed even more and turned to Sam.

"Your turn."

Sam glanced at Magnus and said, in an extremely calm tone,

"You like Alex, don't you?"

He Looked a bit shocked and surprised, then peeped

"Yes."

All eyes turned to Alex. To everyone's shock, he

 **(Yes, he is a he now.)**

He grabbed Magnus's face and kissed him full on the lips.

 **(Yes, I do know that they are way older in the books. But honestly, I'm 11 and British so I'm basing this on love lives of British people who I know however vaguely, and believe me, they do a bit more than kissing, and no, I am not referencing sex or making out or anything like that)**

After a while Alex pulled away, and everybody was left in shock. He sat back down and looked completely at ease. Magnus, on the other hand looked like he had been a victim of a heart attack. Carter nudged me and Nico. We had a plan that we would do once they got together.

We jumped onto the table, and we cast the sonorous spell. Carter started,

"LADIES AND GENTLE MEN, COULD I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION FOR A MINUTE?"

The spell amplified our voices, letting the whole hall know. Now Nico's turn.

"WE WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT A CERTAIN MAGNUS CHASE AND ALEX FEIRRO ARE NOW CANON!"

Okay. Now mine.

"PLEASE JOIN US IN THE CELABRATION, BECAUSE THEY ARE THE FIRST COUPLE IN FIRST YEAR TO GET TOGETHER!"

Now Carter added something.

"WE ARE NOW EXPECTING A CERTAIN SAMARAIH AL-ABBAS TO GO ON A DATE WITH A CERTAIN HUFFLEPUFF AMIR FADLAN."

Nico's turn.

"PLEASE WISH ALEX, MAGNUS AND SAM GOOD LUCK ON THEIR LOVE LIFES!"

Last line's mine.

"IF WE ARE INEXPLICCSABLY MISSING FROM SCHOOL IN THE FUTURE, PLEASE ASSUME WE HAVE BEEN BRUTALLY MURDERED BY THE 3 IN QUESTION. "

On that happy note, we sat down. Alex and Sam looked like they were about to spontaneously combust from anger, and Magnus looked like he wanted to fall though the floor and never resurface. I could see that Hufflepuff just staring at the space where we were, expression horrified.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Ah, thank you boys. I have an announcement to make as well. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament. Dumstrang school is competing but sadly, our other counterparts, Beuxbatons, have decided upon a change of rules.

There will be two participants from every school, making it a Sexwizard Tournament, coming from the word sextet, meaning 6 people, so stop laughing, Mr Valdez. I would also advise refraining from hitting him, Miss Calpso.

Also, while I'm at it, even though I greatly enjoyed your speech boys, whoever tries another will get detention. Please take example from Mr Kane, Mr Stelle and Mr Di Angelo, as they are going to never do that again, I hope."

A boy with black hair and green eyes made a kind of guffawing sound.

"Di Angelo?! Bianca's brother?! The nerdy one?!"

Nico's eyes flared with black fire. He stood up and yelled back along the table,

"Jackson?! Estelle's brother?! The stupid one?!"

I could hear muffled laughter down the table, and someone said

"Touché, man. Touché. "

Dumbledore spoke again in a calm voice.

"To be frank, Mr Di Angelo and Mr Jackson, shut up."

There was a lot of catcalling and "Oooohhhh"noises. Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile before continuing.

"The Sexwizard Tournament will kick off with a Quiddich Game. It is not a challenge but will give the winning team extra points. The student at the end of the tournament with the most points will win a grand prize of a million galleons, as well as meeting The Weird Sisters."

Everyone in the Hall immediately looked on full alert. Apparently the weird sisters were a big deal in the Wizarding world. Sam, Magnus, Carter, Sadie, Alex looked like they would kill to get the prize. I noticed Nico wasn't joining in.

What's wrong?"

I asked him.

"Didn't you grow up in a Wizarding family?"

He shrugged.

"Not really. I only learnt about magic when I was 9. I've always found muggle music better."

"Like?"

"He gestured vaguely.

Twenty One Pilots, Panic! At The Disco, 3 Days Grace, that kind of stuff.

Reb's eyes lit up.

"You like them? O my god me too, what about Fall Out Boy?"

"Yeah! Finally, someone with a good taste in music!"

They proceeded to talk excitedly about bands and concerts and whatever they were talking about.

Alex, who was talking to Reb, looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Does she do that a lot?"

I groaned.

"A lot? _All the time."_

Dumbledore spoke again.

"All students will be able to put their name in the goblet of fire, but be warned. There is a high chance of death."

Um….O-kayyy. Definitely not entering. Who in their right mind would enter a competition that

A: You might not win.

B: You might die, and

C: REPEAT C FOR GOOD MEASURE.

Sadie was already whispering to Rebel. Bad news.

"Next lesson will be cancelled, to make up your mind if you will put your name in the Goblet of Fire.

Ah, dammit. I love Herbology. Never mind.

Sam leaned over to me

"Everyone will be in the common room. You guys are coming to our dorm."

"Boys aren't allowed in there."

I said. Then I saw her rolling her eyes at me.

"Oohh. Ugh, fine. By the way, who's the guy Nico shouted at?"

She shrugged.

"No idea. But we have snacks, so are you coming or not?"

I grinned and rose to my feet. I had a feeling it would be a long night…


	8. Rejection

Alex POV:

As I climbed the stairs to our dormitory, I twirled around to face Magnus.

"Well, Maggie. That was quite a bombshell you dropped on me. I don't quite know what to think."

His mouth fell open in a quite comical way.

"But…But…You wee the one who kissed me!"

He immediately clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Sorry. Truth potion. But…why would you kiss me if you didn't like me?"

I bit my lip. I did like him. But it was too complicated right now. I gave him my trademark smirk.

"I don't know. But for now, a little space, Chase."

I strolled off in a breezy manner, feeling anything but. The complete opposite, actually. My mood had gone all out and ordered gloominess hailstones and guilt- ridden cyclones.

Carter slowed down till he was walking with me.

"Hey, Alex, I couldn't help but overhear. Does that mean that me, Gio and Nico all completely embarrassed ourselves and earned ourselves a painful death from you and Sam?"

"Yep!"

"Oh."

"I happen to know that the truth potion is still working. And I have some very good questions."

"Just saying, you look great today."

"Not gonna work."

He heaved a sigh.

"Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted. Look, we're here."

We walked through the door and sat down, ready to continue the game.

 **To be continued. Next chapter still in Alex's point of view. Review please. I don't even care if it says its rubbish, I just want some feedback.**


End file.
